


Kinktober Day 21 - Anal Plug (In Public, Under Clothing)

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Hand Jobs, I couldn't resist making Minho wear lingerie lmao, Jisung isn't involved he just wants to hang out, Lingerie, Other, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, dom!reader, sub!Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “You’re so needy, Min.” you said, leaning forward to suck on the sensitive spot right behind his ear as you traced your fingers over his erection through the panties.“Please.” he begged softly.“Please what?”“Please touch me.”You moved your hand to play with the edge of his panties, “Why should I?”“Because I’ve been good?” he offered.“Try again.” you responded.“B-Because it would be embarrassing for me to cum in my panties in a public bathroom?”





	Kinktober Day 21 - Anal Plug (In Public, Under Clothing)

Minho whined as you fingered him open, prepping him for the plug you had sitting on the bed next to you. You stretched him much more than necessary, getting him as worked up as possible before pulling your fingers out, drawing long needy whine from his mouth. You picked up the sturdy, stainless steel plug and drizzled lube over it, making sure it was slick before pressing it up to his entrance. He moaned as you pushed it inside, you fucked him with it a couple of times before letting it settle into place. You massaged his ass for a second, admiring the way the jewel at the end of the plug looked between them before standing up, “Okay, baby, let’s get you dressed.” you said moving away from him and walking to the dresser. He whined in response but moved to stand up, letting out soft gasps as the plug shifted around in him. You dug through the lingerie and pulled out a lacy white garter belt with matching panties and thigh highs. “How do you feel about these?” you asked, turning to him and holding them up.  
  
“A-As long as you like it.” he responded, doing his best to ignore the weight of the plug in his ass now that he was standing.  
  
You smiled, “Good answer.” you tossed the lingerie to him and watched as he pulled it on, he whined as he pulled the lacy panties over his hard cock. He passed the garter belt to you and turned around, allowing you to wrap it around his waist and secure it behind his back. He thanked you quietly and sat down on the edge of the bed to pull the thigh highs up his legs and secure them to the suspenders on the garter belt. Once he was done he stood up, allowing you to admire him. You smiled and stepped closer to him, reaching out to stroke his erection through the panties. His hips bucked as you made contact, you kept your touch light, just teasing him by tracing your fingers over his dick. He let out a soft whine and clenched his fists at his sides trying to hold back the urge to grind up into your touch. Once you were satisfied with how worked up he was you stepped back, “Finish getting dressed, baby.” you instructed, he whined softly but did as you asked. He grabbed a random shirt and pair of jeans from the dresser before pulling them on slowly. The holes in the jeans he had chosen allowing you to see bits of the white fishnets covering his legs. “Pretty.” you remarked, “You ready to go?” you asked, patting his ass directly over the plug and causing him to jolt as it moved. “I’ll take that as a yes.” you smirked and he scowled at you, “Oh don’t be grumpy at me let’s go.” You grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the bedroom, almost immediately bumping into Jisung.  
  
“Are you guys going somewhere?” Jisung asked.  
  
“Yeah, we’re gonna go shopping.” you responded with a smile.  
  
“Oh cool! Can I come?” Jisung asked excitedly.  
  
You turned to look at Minho who shook his head quickly, “Of course you can.” you said turning back to Jisung.  
  
“Okay, gimme 2 minutes to get dressed.” Jisung said, he ran off to his room before you could respond.  
  
“Do you hate me or something?” Minho asked with a hint of a whine in his voice.  
  
“Oh come on, it’s more fun this way.” you pulled him towards the door, the both of you slipping on your shoes and stopping to wait for Jisung. Minho was shifting awkwardly next to you, letting out the softest whimpers as he moved, “Yknow if you stopped moving so much you might be able to ignore it.” you offered.  
  
“I can’t help it.” he whined, scowling at you.  
  
“Okay, I’m ready.” Jisung said as he walked into the room, “Min, what’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing, let’s go.” Minho responded, turning around and walking out the front door before either you or Jisung could respond. You shared a look with Jisung before the two of you followed him, catching up to him quickly as he headed to the street. He hailed a cab and the three of you piled in, Minho let out a little grunt as he sat down and shifted to try and make himself more comfortable before giving up.  
  
The cab ride was quick for everyone except Minho who was biting his lip practically the entire time, trying to hold in the noises that bubbled up in his throat every time the cab hit a bump. After what felt like hours for him but was really only a few minutes, you made it to the mall, you piled out of the cab with Minho gripping your arm tightly. Jisung immediately lead the two of you to multiple stores, his energy making sure you never stayed in one place too long. The more time you spent walking around, the clingier Minho got, all the movement making him painfully aware of both the plug and the lacy underwear. Occasionally he would take a weird step or shift around and let out a soft groan or a whimper but other than that he was doing a great job at acting normal.  
  
At one point when Jisung was trying on clothes, Minho leaned into you, “Can we go home now?” he asked quietly.  
  
“Why? We’re having such a good time.” you responded feigning innocence.  
  
“You know why.”  
  
“I’ll tell you what, if you can come up with a good excuse for us to leave Jisung alone for a little bit, I’ll give you a hand.”  
  
Minho sighed in response, “Hey, Sung?” he called out.  
  
“‘Sup?” Jisung responded, poking his head out of the dressing room door to look at him.  
  
“If I gave you money would you go to the food court and let us have some time alone?”  
  
“You mean you’ll pay for my food?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Absolutely, you guys can have as much time alone as you want!” Jisung said with a smile on his face. Minho turned to you with a smug look on his face as he pulled out his wallet and slapped some cash into Jisung’s outstretched hand.  
  
“We’ll find you in the food court later.” Minho said as he grabbed your wrist and pulled you away, “Okay, where to?” he asked once you were far enough away.  
  
“You really just paid Jisung so that I would jerk you off?”  
  
“Absolutely, where to?” he asked again slightly more impatiently this time.  
  
You laughed, “The closest empty bathroom then if you’re gonna be that impatient.” He nodded and began the search, nearly pulling your arm off when he finally spotted a bathroom and raced towards it. He opened the door to the men’s room cautiously, checking to make sure no one was inside before tugging you in and locking the door behind you. You wasted no time in pushing him up against the wall, immediately unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down to his thighs. You pulled on one of the garter straps, letting it snap back to his thigh and causing him to jolt and bite back a yelp. “You’re so needy, Min.” you said, leaning forward to suck on the sensitive spot right behind his ear as you traced your fingers over his erection through the panties.  
  
“Please.” he begged softly.  
  
“Please what?”  
  
“Please touch me.”  
  
You moved your hand to play with the edge of his panties, “Why should I?”  
  
“Because I’ve been good?” he offered.  
  
“Try again.” you responded.  
  
“B-Because it would be embarrassing for me to cum in my panties in a public bathroom?”  
  
“Now that sounds like a better reason.” you said, finally reaching into his panties and wrapping your hand around his cock making him gasp at the sudden sensation. You stroked him slowly, with your other hand you reached around and gripped the end of the plug, wiggling it around and making him buck his hips, letting out soft gasps as he tried to stay quiet. You kept your strokes slow and teasing, gently fucking him with the plug as you went back to sucking on his neck. At some point you held your hands still, allowing him to move his hips back onto the plug and then forward into your hand. “Look at you,” you murmured into his ear, “I don’t even have to do anything, you’re practically fucking yourself.” He whined softly in response, “You’re just a needy slut aren’t you?” you asked tauntingly.  
  
“Y-Yes.” he stammered out between gasps.  
  
“Come on, say it.”  
  
“I’m a -ah shit- a needy s-slut.”  
  
“Good boy.” you cooed, you let go of the plug for a second, picking the edge of his shirt up and putting it into his mouth forming a makeshift gag. You brought your hand back down to the plug and took control back, angling it so it made contact with his prostate every time you pushed it back in. You sped up your strokes, bringing him right up to the edge, “Are you gonna cum for me, baby?” he nodded quickly.  
  
“Then do it.” you instructed, giving him a particularly hard thrust with the plug. He bit down hard on the shirt, holding back the noises as he came, instead letting out soft whines and whimpers as he bucked up into your hand. The cum shooting up over the edge of the panties, landing on the garter belt and dripping back down to the edge of his panties. You worked him through his orgasm before tucking his dick away and pulling up his pants, “I would clean that off of you but I think it’s more fun to leave it there.” you said with a smirk as you pulled his shirt out of his mouth. He let out a soft whimper as he felt the shirt begin to stick to the cum on his stomach where it made contact, “Was that worth it?” you asked. He nodded, “Good cause I don’t think Jisung is ready to go home yet, so you’re gonna have to deal with that for a little bit longer.” he whined in response but bit back any complaints. “Speaking of Jisung, we’ve left him alone for long enough.” you grabbed Minho’s wrist and lead him out of the bathroom, checking to make sure no one was looking as you emerged. You headed to the food court to find Jisung at a table by himself eating happily.  
  
“Looks like you had fun.” he said with his mouth full.  
  
“What do you mean?” you asked innocently.  
  
“Well Minho definitely didn’t have that hickey when we left the house.” he gestured to Minho’s neck as he sat down next to him.  
  
You laughed as Minho’s cheeks turned a soft shade of pink, “Shut up.” he mumbled as he stole a bite of Jisung’s food.  
  
“Hey man if you wanna make out with someone in the mall that’s fine by me just as long as you do it away from me.” Jisung said snatching his fork back from Minho.  
  
“So, where to next?” you cut in to change the subject.  
  
“Oh, there’s some new stores that I’ve been dying to check out!” Jisung said excitedly, shoveling his food into his mouth faster.  
  
“Woah, Sung, there’s no need to rush, we have all day to wander around.” you said, sending a wink to Minho who only groaned as he realized you were gonna make this day last as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here's the thing, I'm a switch but I'm more of a sub so would I let Minho dom me the answer is absolutely. But I love the concept of sub!Minho more than I love oxygen like holy shit wow


End file.
